


Light

by fan7869



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Multi, Past, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan7869/pseuds/fan7869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Hetty's past comes into the light. Why does this person know so much about Hetty? How does Callen react to this new person?</p>
<p>"What's it like?" she asked.<br/>Callen raised just one eyebrow, looked at her and said "what's what like?"<br/>She turned around to face him. "What's it like working with Hetty?"</p>
<p>PS: this work may become part of a series, but I have not decided yet. I haven't gotten far enough to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting!?!

"Agent Callen, a moment in my office." Callen followed Hetty to her office. 

"What's this about?" he asked curiously.

"I am expecting a guest today, and i would like it if you would be polite and make her feel welcomed. Show her around. " She said nicely as Callen stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Hetty you know I'm not much of a people person." He knew that she knew this, and he couldn't understand why she would assign this task to him. "Is this person going to be a new agent."

"No." Hetty laughed. "She's just an... old friend."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Callen stared at her and said "Friend from when?" Callen couldn't help but wonder how or why Hetty would ever let an outsider inside of NCIS headquarters. Who ever this person was, he or she must be important enough to Hetty, or someone she knew well and trusted.

Callen's train of thought was interrupted by Hetty's reply. "That does not matter." Her answer only made agent Callen more curious, and Hetty noticed that. "Ah, here she comes."

Callen turned around only to find a beautiful woman with medium length dark brown hair. She was maybe about 5 foot three, but taller wearing heels. She stepped into Hetty's office and with a warm a greeting smile said, "Hey Hetty, looking good!"

"Thank you Chloe. I was going to say the same to you." Callen was surprised by how casual Hetty was being. "Chloe this is agent Callen, agent Callen this is Chloe. Chloe, agent Callen will be sticking around with you for a while." The two awkwardly shook hands and the hair on Callen's neck stood up.

Chloe looked Callen up and down then said "Since when did i need a babysitter Hetty."

"You heard her Hetty, she doesn't need a babysitter. I have paperwork to do anyway." he said heading towards the bullpen.

"Agent Callen, wait just a moment. As for you Chloe, Callen will not be your babysitter. Think of him as more of an escort."

"An escort!" the two said in unison. They quickly glanced at each other and then quickly looked away.

Hetty gave Callen a look and he knew that this was a battle that he could not win. "I have made my decision, whether you guys like it or not. Now agent Callen, would you please give Chloe a tour of NCIS."


	2. the tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving and Hanukkah!

"Over here is where us agents come and practice our shooting." There was a short pause. It felt like they had been standing there for hours. "So,... how do you know Hetty?" Callen asked, trying break the ice.

"What's it like?" she asked.

Callen raised just one eyebrow, looked at her and said "what's what like?"

She turned around to face him. "What's it like working with Hetty?"

Callen was taken a back by this question. He had no idea what to say or yet alone, know how to react. "You hungry? I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go and get some food?"

Chloe looked down at her feet realizing that she had made Callen feel uncomfortable. "Sure." The words coming out of her mouth felt metal grinding against metal, even though she hadn't mean for it to.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Callen is sitting on one side of the bench enjoying his BLT and fries at the Los Angeles Diner. Chloe sits on the opposite side slowly eating her Veggie Burger and fries. Callen couldn't help but look up and admire her every once in a while. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to look like a total creeper. When she looked out the widow he would turn to stare at her. 

They sat there in silence until one of them decided to say something.

"Soo..." Chloe was the first one to break since she was never this quiet. "Well, this is awkward. I mean we've been sitting here, not saying."

"Yup."

"Wow, really, that's all you're gonna say? Fine then. I'll say something. When Hetty first told me about you, she mentioned that your first name was G. That's not much of a first name is it?"

"No, it's not. Hetty never mentioned you." That last part came out harsh and he could see that she picked up on his hostility. "I didn't mean it like that it's just..." He said quickly.

"No, really it's okay. And that doesn't surprise me, that she never mentioned me. Hetty's very..." There was brief pause as she tried to find the right word to describe Hetty. "mysterious" she finally said.

Callen chuckled "Yeah, try small and ninja scary."

The two of them laughed and stared deep into each others eyes. She had beautiful hazel-green eyes that would be mesmerizing to anyone. Chloe couldn't help but melt at the sight his baby blue eyes. She had a   
thing for men with eyes like that. There was this obvious connection between the two of them. They were both just to stubborn to realize it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two suspicious men walk in. That is, suspicious to him, being a federal agent and all that. From one of the men jackets, he got a glimpse of a gun. One of them turned in their direction and noticed that he was staring at them.

Chloe noticed something was off with Callen. Given that his posture stiffened and his hand was reaching for his gun, that he had left in the car. This was unusual for Callen, but Chloe was too much of a distraction for him. She turned around to she what had him all shaken up.

One of them recognized her and notified his partner.

Chloe knew what they were here for, but she didn't know who they were. Her jaw dropped and Callen thought he heard her say " Uh Oh". Which meant no good for either of them.

The men drew out their guns and started shooting. Luckily they missed. Callen managed to grab Chloe by the wrist and drag her out of there safely.


	3. worries

Chapter 4

Back in ops, Eric, Nell, Sam, Deeks and Kensi were trying to figure out what had happened. Deeks and Kensi were doing bickering as usual when Hetty walked in. "Eric, Nell do we have anything on the shooters?"

"Not much yet" said Eric

"According to witnesses , two men walked into the diner saw Callen and..."

"Chloe," Hetty replied

She continues, "Saw Callen and Chloe, then started shooting and got away" Nell said in a disappointing tone.

Hetty was worried by these words, but more than usual since Chloe was with Callen. Deep down she knew that she would be safe with Callen. Oddly it didn't make her feel any better like it should have, it this were anyone else that is.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- -- - - - - -- -

"What the hell was that!" Callen screamed. "Can you explain why the people in there were trying to kill you!?!" He said when they got far enough into the parking garage.

"What the hell makes you think they were there to kill me? You're the federal agent! Plus there were other people in that diner too!" She screamed back.

"Don't mess with me! They didn't start shooting until they saw you. Now, why are people trying to kill you?" Callen realized he had pushed her up against a car and was holding a tight grip on her by the shoulders.

"Get off of me!" She was clearly frightened and Callen was so angry at himself for ever touching a woman like that. 

He quickly let go of his grip on her. Chloe took 3 giant steps to the side away from Callen. "Listen I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." He said this time more sincere.

"What makes you think I need your help, let alone want it. What goes on in my life is none of your business!"

"It is when it involves me getting shot at!"

Their arguing stopped when Callen's phone rang. "Can you explain to me why the woman that you assigned me to keep company occupied almost got us both killed!" he screamed into the phone.

"Nice to know that both of you guys are okay." Hetty replied with a sigh of relief. "To answer your question, no I don't know why someone is trying to kill Chloe. That is something you are just going to have to ask her yourself."

"Yeah well I've tried, but your friend here, is very stubborn." He said just loud enough for Chloe to hear. Chloe rolled her eyes at the annoyingly pointed comment.

"I know she is but you just have to give her some time agent Callen. Let me speak to her for a second."

Callen passed the phone over to Chloe and a few minutes later he received the phone back.

"Give me your phone." Callen order her. Unwillingly she handed over her phone to the agent. Callen took the phone and stepped on it with his foot. 

"Hey! You're paying for that."

"Come on. It's not safe here. Lets check into a hotel." Callen replied, irritated at her.


	4. Chapter 4

At the hotel Chloe was running her fingers trough her hair and stretching out on the king sized bed. Callen was searching for bugs or anything that looked suspicious. When he turned around only to see Chloe stretched out on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. She was revealing her belly button and her perfectly carved abs. It was a a wonderful sight, very sexy and calm at the same time . He jumped when he heard her say, "like what you see?" He was so busy thinking about how beautiful she was, that he had forgotten about everything else. She noticed his wandering eyes even though he didn't think she was looking. 

"What?" Callen tried to play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't do a very good job at hiding it. He did like what he saw. In fact he loved what he saw, but he couldn't have it. Well, he could have it, but he knew that he shouldn't. 

Chloe flashed him a shy, flattered smile. She walked slowly towards him. She knew Callen's answer, but she also knew that a guy like him would never go for a girl like her. He had to much pride to ever give in to his temptations. That thought wiped the smile of her face. She stopped in her tracks and turned back around and headed back for the bed. "I'm sorry." She turned back around to face Callen and this time it was her raising her eyebrow.

"For what? It's okay. I'm used to it. Guys stare at what they want. It happens to me a lot. Most girls would be happy that guys are into them, especially someone as attractive as you, but most guys I meet just want sex. I'm not looking for that anymore. Guys look at me, and they never see anything past the exterior. I guess I just find it annoying sometimes."

They were face to face now. Callen had walked the few couple of steps toward her without even noticing it. "I..." he wasn't sure what to say to her. All he wanted to do was reassure her. He knew that that was not allowed to happen. Never mix business with pleasure.That was his rule. Well, that along with never dating girls with guns. So he did what he thought was best, for both of them. He changed the subject. "... was talking about earlier. In the parking garage... When I... grabbed you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He knew that if he got emotionally involved, someone was bound to get hurt. He didn't want that to happen to her. He had to keep her at arms length.

Chloe looked down at the ground feeling like such a fool. She was so embarrassed. She had just told him something she had never told anyone before and that's not at all what he was even talking about. "Oh... yeah... Um... Okay." is all that she managed to get out in between sniffles. Stepping out of his was so he couldn't see her face. "Um... I'm gonna hop into the shower." She took quick giant steps toward the bathroom careful not to brush up against him on her way past.

He started to reach for her hand but stopped himself in his tracks. If he hadn't there's no saying whether he could control the temptation that she so easily brought out in him.


	5. boundries

Chloe was now curled up in a ball on the floor of the shower. She let the hot water run down her bare back. She kept rocking back and forth and the tears just kept coming down. She tried to muffle the sounds of her crying but it became harder and harder. She just felt so stupid and so hurt.

On the other side of the door was Callen, pacing back and forth in front of the door. He had just gotten an update from Hetty and the team about the shooters. They hadn't gotten as far as he had hoped. They did however, find out that the men were hired shooters. They're professionals. Who ever hired them, Chloe must have really tipped off. After what Chloe had spilled to him he told Nell and Eric to look into any past boyfriends or one night stands that just couldn't take a hint. 

She had been in there for what felt like hours, even though only 13 minutes had passed by. Her attempt at muffling her tears was not working very well. Callen could hear her faint crying still. He was debating whether to go in to see if she was alright. Finally he decided it was best to stay and wait for her to finish. 5 long minutes later he heard the running water turn off and the shower curtains open. 

She finally came out with her hair a little bit wet even after she towel dried the heck out of it. She was wrapped in another towel and her shoulders and upper back were exposed. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. "Any news from Hetty yet about the case?" she asked casually not looking directly at him. 

"Uh... yeah." She walked past him and sat on one side of the bed with the clothes she had worn earlier. She slipped into her pants, and stood up to zip them.

"Well are you gonna tell me, or am i gonna have to guess it out of you." Her towel dropped to the floor and she had her back facing him. There she was, standing half naked in front of him, in a hotel room and there was nothing he could do about it. She was so comfortable in her own skin, it made her even more beautiful. "Well! Are you going to tell me?" she said as she finished putting her shirt on.

"The men from the diner, they were hired. They weren't trying to kill you, just scare you into doing something, or going somewhere."

"Do you know who they were hired by?" She was staring down at her arms now, but she knew. She knew that Callen knew. She just wasn't sure what exactly he knew, so she had to step carefully.

"I think you already know that."

Chloe didn't even flinch. She knew what was coming, and it wasn't good.

"Listen. I can help you." He stopped for a moment realizing what he just said and quickly fixed it. "We can help you with whatever..., whoever you're mixed up with but you have to give us a name."

Next thing he knows he's lifting her head up so they can she each others eyes. He sees all the pain that she's been trough, and she starts to cry. She tries to hold them back, but can't. He sits besides her and holds   
her, lets her cry on his shoulder, and pets her hair, as he tries to get her to calm down. 

That line that he talked himself into never crossing again, had just been crossed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you gonna talk to me know?" He said gently, still holding her in his arms.

She looks up at him and leans forward. He doesn't pull back. She whispers a name to him. Her eyes tear up, like she's about to cry. Callen pulls her closer and holds her tighter. To his surprise she doesn't cry. Just shakes and snuggles in a little closer to him. Callen doesn't stop her. After a minute or two she moves away from him and wipes her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I got your shirt all wet with my stupid tears." She moves towards him with a tissue and tries to dry his shirt with it. "I usually am not much of a crier, it's just..." before she has a chance to finish Callen takes her 

arm by the wrist, stopping her from what she's doing. Now they are looking up at each other, just a few inches from each others faces. It's silent. Then their lips touch brush softly. They are both shocked, but   
neither of them pull back. 

Her hand is still resting on his shoulder. He moves his hands down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hand moves to his neck. They pull back slightly for air and their lips meet again. This time a little harder. They get a little bit more passionate and Callen moves his hands a little lower, her fingers are in her hair. His back pocket starts to vibrate and he ignores it. They keep kissing and then it vibrates again. All he wants to do is let it go to voice mail. Then remembers Hetty and he suddenly pulls back a little bit breathless.

He answers the phone and it's Hetty on the other line. "Hello." That's all he can think to say, 

still in shock of what just happened. Chloe is still trying to process what happened a few moments ago too.

"Agent Callen, you and Chloe need to get back here right now!" For a second he thought that she knew what he and Chloe had just done. Then he realized that even Hetty, with her ninja skills of awesomeness, couldn't have suspected for that to happen.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
In the car on the way to NCIS LA headquarters, there is silence. Pulling into NCIS Callen put the car into park, but he didn't get out and neither did she. They were both staring at the dashboard when she finally asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened back at the hotel?"

"Why? Do you think that we should?" he said turning to look at her.

"I mean we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't really. Do you?"

"Nope." Making sure to pop the p.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." he said getting out of the car.

The thing is, she did want to talk about it. And so did he, kind of. He wanted to figure out why they did that. That's a lie. He knows why it happened. She's an attractive woman. They were in a hotel room, and he was comforting her. She was emotional. He knew that he shouldn't have, so he'll just pretend that it never happened.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Chloe, meet agents Sam Hannah, and Kensi Blye, LAPD detective Marty Deeks, Tech operator Eric Beale, and Intelligence analyst Nell Jones." Hetty said pointing to each team member as she went. "Team, meet Chloe."

"Oh my gosh." Nell said, not as softly as she thought she had said, because everyone turned to look at her. Hetty and Chloe raised their eyebrows at the redhead. The two woman looked at each other, then back at Nell.

"Miss Jones. A moment in my office please."

She inwardly cursed. "Uh oh." She sighed.

The two woman left, but not before Hetty instructed Eric to start the debrief without them.

"What do you think that's about?" Questioned Eric, taping his tablet in his palms.

"Don't know." reply's Deeks.

"Me neither, but whatever it is it's none of our business." Says Callen, sneaking a glance at Chloe then back to the door, in which the two girls had just exited. "Eric, watta you got?"

"Good question. Meet David Ainsley and Scott Ainsley. The two guys from the diner. They are brothers. Brothers in crime really. Started out at a young age, a little petty thief here and there, now, they are in the hired hit business together. A family that kills together, stays together." 

Clearly that last part was supposed to be funny. "Haha," Chloe laughs. "Good one."

"See, at least someone thinks I'm funny."

"We think you're funny." Deeks says.

"Yup." Kensi agrees.

"Yeah." agrees Sam.

"Definitely." says Callen. He turns to Chloe and whispers in her ear. "You didn't really find that funny did you?"

"He needed an ego boost. What can I say?" He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face at her remark.

"For federal agents, you guys all suck at lying." Now that he's caught on.

"He has a point," interjects Chloe.

"Says the beautiful new girl." exclaims Deeks, as he leaves ops.

"Really Deeks, Really?" Kensi rolls her eyes at Deeks.

"One, thank you for the complement. Two, I am not the new girl. In case you haven't noticed, I, am not an agent, or a cop of any kind."

"Which makes it all the more interesting."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pouring a cup of tea for Nell at her desk, "Miss Jones. You are a smart woman, and I assume you know who Chloe really is, and her relationship to me."

"I have a few ideas, but they're not necessarily..., um..., They're just,.. they're just ideas." She stutters treading carefully.

Hetty eyes narrow at the woman sitting across from her. "Care to share these ideas Miss Jones."

"When you went missing that one time in Romania, Director Vance had asked me to look into you, see if I could find anything on what might have happened to you. And I came across something. Something I don't think anyone was ever supposed to find. Vance told me to pretend like I didn't see anything, and not to tell anyone. I completely forgot about it until I saw Chloe."

"Well. What you found, was true, and you can never tell anyone about this."

"Yeah, I know." Nell rubs her hands together, and gets up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear."

"Does she know?"

"No. And it's better for her if she doesn't."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Hetty just nods at her and gives her a grateful smile.

When Nell is about to head back upstairs, she ran into Callen. 

"Hey Nell?"

"Yes, Agent Callen?"

"What did you and Hetty talk about?"

Keeping anything from Callen is hard, he can read her like a book. "Oh, she just wanted to talk to me about someone I had looked into a while ago." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh okay. Well did you ever find anything out about Chloe's past like I asked. Anything that could help?"

"Nope, nothing yet., but I'll keep looking."

"Let me know if you find anything," he says skeptically.

"Will do. Bye." and she left things at that, and went up her way to ops.


	7. Made

Chloe's sitting, cross legged on the couch in the bullpen when he walked in. He stands in front of her waiting for her to look up at him.

Chloe can feel Callen's eyes on her. In fact, she can feel it so clearly, that she can practically see a mental image of him looking down with a frown on his face and his arms   
crossed across his chest.

After a moment of him just standing there waiting, she decides to speak. "Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you actually going to say something." She looks up to find him staring at her, a puzzled look on his face. It is nice look on him though. He looks like he's trying to solve a million piece jigsaw puzzle, but in this case the puzzle is her. "I sense there is something you want to ask?" It's more of a statement then it is a question.

He still doesn't say anything, just turns around and walks out of the bullpen. Sensing that she is supposed to get up and follow him, she does. It's a shame because she was really comfortable on her spot on that couch. He guess, Hetty picked it out. She has such good taste when it comes to things like that.

Once they enter the incinerating room, Callen pulls Chloe in and closes the door behind her.

"Are you planning to kill me and burn my body in here or something?" She asks jokingly.

Callen ignores her. "We never got to finish our conversation back at the hotel."

'Oh great. I was kind of hoping he would forget about that.' "Which one was that again?"

He steps closer to her which makes her cornered to the back wall of the room, away from the door. He is using himself as a human road block, so she has no choice but to answer his questions.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you know who hired the Ainsley's. Start talking, or we can't help you."

She takes a moment to think of which parts she can tell him. She know she can trust him, and it's not because he's a federal agent. There's something about him that tells her she can trust him. She doesn't know what it is about him, but she has this gut feeling she can.

She's thankful that he's being patient with her, the only problem was that she really doesn't know who hired them. "Look. I was not lying when I said that I didn't know who hired them, but.... I do have a few ideas on who could have hired them."

Maybe it is possible that she really doesn't know who hired them. "Great. Names."

"A few years ago, I got involved with some not too good people."

"Okay. You're gonna have to be more specific."

She lets out a deep breath. "I married one of them. I didn't realize how bad these people were until a little bit after I married. Once I did, I wanted out, and I guess when I left   
they weren't too happy about it."

Callen listens to her intently, trying to figure out whether or not she's lying.

"Who might they be?"

"The Hauge."

"The Hauge." says Callen trying to understand how a friend of Hetty's could possibly get involved with one the biggest organized crime family in Australia. "How did you get   
involved with those kinds of people?"

“It's not like they advertise what it is that their family does. I married Mr. Hague's son and I found out about their drug and human trafficking business. I was afraid, okay. I wanted a divorce, but Daniel didn't want to sign the papers. I didn't know what to do. I left and moved to NY. I never thought that I was much of a threat to them. Now I am here visiting Hetty. I wouldn't have come if i knew they were after me." Callen was just about to interrupt, but Chloe beat him to it. "Before you ask, NO. Hetty does not know about Daniel. She doesn't even know I got married.” She says with a shrug of her shoulders. How can she be so calm?

Just as he was about to speak Nell walked in. "Why does this always seem to be the meeting place for secret conversations?" Nell asked sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Sorry Nell, we were just looking for some place quiet. We'll be out of your hair."

"Oh wait!" she says after them. "I'm glad I bumped into you guys." She hands call a manila folder. She turns to Chloe, "Do you happen to know a man by the name of Daniel   
Hague?" Chloe and Callen look at each other seeing as how they were just talking about him before Nell walked in.

"Um, yes. He's my husband."

Nell fails to keep her face neutral and she raises her eyebrows. "Well, when I was looking into the Ainsley brothers I found a money trail. Little bits here and there, but a trail   
none the less, and I managed to trace it back to him. Your husband is the one who hired the Ainsley's after you."

"We were kind of just figuring that out a couple of seconds ago," Callen says to Nell, "but now that you have confirmed it I'm gonna have to let Hetty know about this." He says looking at Chloe.

"I know. It's probably better if she hears it from you than me. I don't think I could handle her disappointment right now," Chloe says honestly.

"You really look up to her." Callen says hearing the honesty in her voice.

Nell squirms on her feet getting a little bit uncomfortable to where this conversation is getting, since she knows something that neither of them know. Callen looks at Nell and sensing her discomfort leaves to give the folder to Hetty.

Chloe follows Nell into the armory. They are silent for a while as Chloe watches Nell file.

"So I sense that my mom confirmed your theory?"

Hearing Chloe call Hetty 'mom' feels weird to her and she can't help but make a face. "Yeah she did. You call her mom?"

"Yes, because that's what she is. Maybe not by blood, but in every other sense of the word she is." Nell just nods her understanding. "So, ask away."

"What?"

"I know you probably have a bunch of questions. I mean you just found out that your boss has a daughter that no one knows about. If I were you I would too. Maybe I can   
answer some questions that Hetty can't, of that you're just to afraid to ask her."

Nell thinks this over for a minute.

"Okay. Did you miss her? I mean all the times you guys were apart. Like when she sent you away to boarding school halfway across the world. I mean even now that you still   
live so far apart on opposite sides of the country?"

Chloe takes in a deep breath. All of the things Nell was saying is true, but all in good reason. 

"Yes I missed her then, and I still miss her now sometimes. But I guess then I understood why she was doing it. Not entirely, but I tried my best to see it from her view. She was trying to protect me. The things that she does, the kind of people that she deals with, they're dangerous. She could never talk about the work that she did. I never got to meet the people that were closest to her, the ones that were with her for hours a day. I finally get to meet them now. Now that I am older. I mean she cares about you all so much, as much as she does for me. I mean there's you."

Nell's brows draw together in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes you. Mom trusts you. A lot. Enough to tell you about me, even if she hadn't planned on it. I'm guessing your probably her go to person for all her top secret, her eyes   
only work."

Nell nods and smiles at Chloe's description of Hetty's work. "You are spot on." The words slip from her mouth before she can stop them. "You really are her daughter." Both Chloe and Nell's eyes shoot up at that, but Nell recovers quickly still. "I mean she is very observant and ninja like. She may have adopted you, but you gained a lot from her."

"Of course. I mean, mom's worked for every possible government agency out at some point or another. She wouldn't have let me leave for boarding school, so far away from her, without teaching me a few things."

Nell laughs and so does Chloe. It feels good to finally be able to talk to someone about this. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. It's nice to talk to someone about this. Hetty being my mom isn't exactly the kind of thing that I get to talk to about with anyone."

"Of course." Nell says finishing up her filing. "And you're pretty important to Hetty too. You should hear the way she talked about you to me. She loves you like her own."

Chloe smiles a sad smile and nods. Nell then turns away to leave, missing Callen, hidden in the corner out of sight, who heard the last minute of that conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who continue to read this, even after I’ve been gone for so long. Thank you also for those who have taken the time to review, it’s been really helpful and encouraging. I know this chapter is short but I know for sure that I’ll have another chapter up by late tomorrow. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Summary of last few chapters: sorry that my summaries suck.
> 
> Hetty’s friend Chloe comes to visit her. She puts Callen in charge of showing her around, and at lunch 2 gunmen shot at them at a diner. Callen checks them into a hotel to call it in, but after Chloe’s emotions are high, they kiss. The men that were hired, Scott and David Ainsley, were hired by Daniel Hague. Daniel Hague is Chloe’s husband, and the son to the head of Australian crime family in Australia. Later after over hearing a conversation between Nell and Chloe, Callen finds out that Chloe is Hetty’s daughter.

Chapter 8

Callen leaves the incinerating room to go to Hetty's desk. She is sipping her usual cup of tea reading over what looks to be a case file. He stands behind her desk and waits for her attention.

Clearly she is too engrossed in whatever it is that she is reading because it takes her a few moments to realize that he’s standing there. “Hetty?”

She seems almost surprised to see him there. “Mr. Callen?” she says as she calmly puts the folder in a drawer in her desk, and closing with a key. Callen raises his eyebrows at the action, but her face gives nothing away. “Any leads on Chloe’s case?”

Shaking his head, “Um yeah. Nell backtracked a money trail to a man named Daniel Hague and from the looks of it, he hired the Ainsley’s”

“How did Chloe get involved with the Hague family? She was never the type to get involved with those types of people.” Hetty asked surprised.

Treading carefully, he says, “Daniel Hague is Chloe’s husband.” He takes in Hetty’s reaction and he can see the surprise, and maybe even a hint of anger? “If it helps, she says that she didn’t know the kind of people The Hague were and I believe her. From what she’s told me after she married Daniel, she found out about their real family business, and she wanted out, asked Daniel for a divorce, when he wouldn’t give it to her she ran, which is understandable being put in that kind of a situation.”

Hetty just gives him a nod in response. He was about to speak again, but before he could the sound of Eric’s whistle interrupted him.

“I’m going to find Chloe and we’ll meet everyone up in OPS. 

Callen finds Chloe in the armory with Nell and is about to step in when he hears something intriguing. 

He hears Chloe say, “Of course I mean mom's worked for every possible government agency out at some point or another. She wouldn’t have let me leave for boarding school, so far away from her, without teaching me a few things." 

Both of the girls laugh.

"Thank you." He can hear the sincerity (earnestness) behind the statement. Earnestness

"For what?"

"For listening. It's nice to talk to someone about this. Hetty being my mom isn't exactly the kind of thing that I get to talk to about with anyone."

Okay that was unexpected. Chloe being Hetty’s daughter was not the relationship he thought that they had. Although he sort of can see resemblance. It’s not that Hetty being a mother, that’s astonishing. It’s not that she wouldn’t make a great mother, it’s that she’s never hinted at it. Then it occurs to him that he kissed Hetty’s daughter. Not just kissed, but full on made out with Hetty’s daughter. His boss’s daughter. Boy is he in a lot of trouble if she ever finds out.

"Of course." Nell says, "And you're pretty important to Hetty too. You should hear the way she talked about you to me. She loves you like her own." 

The conversation ends and Nell exits through the other door, so she doesn’t see him. Now the question is does he go in there and confront her, or does he go in there and pretend like he totally didn’t just eavesdrop on a conversation that he clearly wasn’t supposed to hear.

He decides on the second option considering it clearly wasn’t any of his business and it’s not like she owes him an explanation.

“Hey, so I told Hetty about Daniel,” He says making himself known, “and I’m heading up to OPS. Normally I would be one hundred percent gains this, but since you’re pretty much the entire case, we need you up there.” 

“Sweet.” She says with a hint of sarcasm. “Sooo,” She draws the word out casually as they make their way back to the main staircase. “What did Hetty say when you told her that a crazy Australian crime family, other words known as in-laws and husband, hired people to kill me?” She nonchalantly asks. 

“Nothing.”

She halts abruptly three steps from the bottom of the staircase, and Callen turns to look at her questioningly. 

“What do you mean nothing?”

“I mean nothing, as in nothing.” He replies slightly confused. Nothing is a pretty straightforward word in the English language. 

“Ha-ha,” she says clearly unamused. “I meant good nothing, or bad nothing.” He raises an eyebrow at her. She lets out a frustrated sigh, “One would think that after working with Hetty for as long as I imagine you have, that by now you would be able to read her, but I guess you’re not as good a federal agent as you’re made out to be,” she teases.

Hands raised, mockingly in a defensive position, “Okay, okay, but for a friend of Hetty’s you should know better than to think Hetty an easy woman to read.” He knows she’s not just a friend of Hetty’s, but she doesn’t know that he knows.

Her smile drops dimly for barely a second, and he finds himself drawn to her lips for a brief moment. ‘Bosses daughter’ he thinks to himself before he looks away.

“True. She’s not.”


	9. Chapter 9

They enter ops just as the briefing is about to start. They found out that one of the brothers, Scott, had a girlfriend, Regina Bradford. She works at the boutique The Reformation in LA.

“Kensi, Deeks, go check out the girlfriend’s house, see if you find anything. Sam and I will go scope out the boutique.”

“Great. What should I do?” Chloe asks eagerly.

Callen gestures towards her and gives a pointed look. “You, stay here with Hetty. If we bring you with us and one of the brothers show up and see you, it most likely won’t end well.” Chloe’s posture visibly slouches at being given order to stay behind. Callen turns to his partner and says, “We’ll meet in the car in 5.” Turning to Chloe again, “Just hang out with Hetty, or Eric and Nell,” he says, tilting his head in the directions of the tech operator ad analyst, “I’m sure they could use some company.”

Following Callen out, she asks him, “Do you find yourself funny? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

“Actually I do find myself funny. I’m serious though. Stay here.”

Callen stares her down, trying to drive his point. Letting him think he won this round, she rolls her eyes at him and walks away, in the direction of the bathrooms, conveniently near the exit.

“Where are you going,” he calls after her.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m just going to the bathroom.”

20 minutes later:

Chloe’s legs, back and left arm are starting to cramp. It’s hot and she’s stuck confined in a confined space, unable to move in order to not give away her position. They should almost be there by now, just a few more minutes.

Finally she feels the car pull to a stop, indicating that it is parked. Finally.

Callen and Sam are talking about god knows what, she wasn’t really listening considering that she has been trying to keep in any sound because of her uncomfortable position.

She lifts herself up, and placing her elbows on the back of both the driver and passenger seat, and says, “Finally!” The Federal agents turn around, hands reaching for their weapons, staring at her in shock. It’s an amusing look actually. “Thank goodness we’re finally here! It’s was getting really cramped back there, and I swear the floor of your backseat was getting smaller by the minute. Did I mention I’m slightly claustrophobic? Gosh. Is it hot in here or what?”

They men open their mouths to say something, only to close it at a loss for words.

“WOW! You guys really suck at your jobs. If I were a bad guy, you guys would be dead. I’ve been in here ever since Callen told me not to lea-,”

“Leave,” Callen finishes for her. “Chloe what are you doing here? I told you stay back in OPS. It’s not safe for you here.” The slight irritation and anger are not lost in words.

She rolls her eyes at him, she seems to be doing a lot of that lately, “Oh come on. It’s a stake out. What’s the worst that can happen?”


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been five minutes and Sam finally asks the question that’s been on the back of his mind for a while now. “How did you get in my car in the first place?”

“Honestly, it wasn’t that hard. When I told Callen here,” she starts, sending Callen a mischievous smirk, “that I was going to the bathroom, I didn’t. I entered, waited till he wasn’t looking in my direction, snuck out of the bathroom, and walked right out the front door. You, Agent Hanna, should really make sure your window is 100% closed, because all I had to do was get a stick and push the unlock button.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.” Says Sam glancing at his partner trying to suppress a smile.

Callen on the other hand is just looking out the window, trying to ignore the woman in the backseat, which is almost impossible since she’s been talking for the past five minutes, and he smell the faintest of her flowery perfume since she’s leaning in-between he two seats.

“So,” she says making sure to draw out the two letter word, “This is fun.” She states smacking her hands together and leaning back so she is actually sitting in the backseat, which Callen is grateful for because her smell was becoming too much to handle even if it was just a hint.

A few more minutes pass. Chloe keeps fidgeting in her seat. Callen sends her a glare through the rear view mirror, to get her to stop. She shoots him annoyed look back. She turns to look out the window on her side, looking across the street to where the store is. Callen focuses back on the job at hand, but finds his mind, and rather his eyes, sneaking a peek to observe the younger woman, sun striking her face so he can make out a profile.

Sure she was beautiful a first glance, but if one really took the time to look at her, she looked almost majestic. She stands out above all the other women he’s meet. If you look carefully enough you can make out the resemblance of Hetty. It’s not strong, which is why he didn’t pick it up when they first meet, just a few hours ago.

He can’t see her eyes because she’s not facing hi, but he knows they are green and hazel at the center. They’re beautiful. He wishes he could see them now. 

As if hearing his thoughts, she turns her head, and their eyes meet in the mirror. Those wonderful eyes he was thinking about, that he know notices have a blue ring on the outside, meet his blue eyes. The pull between them suddenly increases tenfold and you can feel the change in the car.  
Sensing the shift in atmosphere, Sam glances at his partner. He follows his gaze in the mirror, and finds what has him otherwise preoccupied. He shakes his head and can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips, or the amused ‘huh’ that escapes him. 

That snaps them out of their reverie. Callen looks away like he’s been caught with is hand in the cookie jar. A blush flushes Chloe’s cheeks, and she looks out the window again.

Sam gives his partner a look that says ‘you like her?’ Callen gives him a look back that clearly says, ‘I don’t know what you are talking about.’ Sam gives him a knowing look, but drops it after Callen glowers at him. 

The entire wordless conversation is dropped when Chloe enlightens them with her speech. “Okay, so earlier when I said that this was fun, I lied. What do you guys even do on stakeouts? I mean, usually when I think of stakeouts, they’re typically at night in a car filled with empty junk food wrappers and soda cans, waiting outside of the bad guys house with a pair of binoculars waiting and waiting like some creepy stalker guy. Or girl.”

Sam and Callen look at each other, then to her with slightly amused, baffled faces. She just said a lot of words in a few seconds.

Callen manages to voice both of their thoughts. “From what little I got from what you just said, you can’t always believe everything you see in movies.”

Chloe gives him an irritated look. Looking over to Sam she says, “Clearly you’re the fun partner.”

Sam chuckles, “You have no idea what I have to go through with this one.”

“Hey. I’m right here!”


	11. Meet Regina Bradfprd

“That’s it.” Exclaims Chloe 

Another half hour had passed, and Chloe is getting restless staying in the car.

“My butt is going numb here sitting in this car. I need to get out and stretch my legs a little.”

“You really are not a patient person are you?” Callen tells her.

“Whatever. Can you please just let me out of here?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s my job.”

“And?”

“And Hetty asked me to look after you.”

“Correction. Hetty asked you to show me around, so show me around.” She counters.

Callen looks to his partner for help who only just shrugged and said, “Sorry man, you’re on your with this one.”

Callen gave him a shocked look, “So much for having my back,” he says light heartedly. “Fine Chloe, let’s go for a walk.”

Callen opens the door and pulls back the passenger side seat forward for her to get out. He offers her his hand. She looks at him questioningly. 

“Thanks, but I think I can manage to get out of a car on my own. I’m not a child,” she says getting out of the car one foot at a time. 

No. She definitely is not a child. She is a grown, beautiful woman. Why does he keep thinking about that?

Callen starts to walk them down the sidewalk, away from the car where they left Sam.

“How do you like living in LA?” Chloe asks.

Callen is a little taken aback by her initiation of small talk, but he goes along with it anyway.

“It’s nice.”

“Nice? Really that’s all you have to say about LA? You have to give me more than just ‘nice’.” She even says the word making air quotes with her fingers. Callen finds it kind of cute.

“Noo. I don’t. Why do you ask anyway?”

“Well I’ve been thinking of moving here. Possibly. I mean I love New York, and I am definitely a city girl, I’m just not sure how I feel about California. I’ve never really thought of myself as the sun in your face kind of girl.”

“Didn’t you live in Australia?” Callen asks, a little bit skeptical.

Chloe sends him a look. “Yeah, but it’s not the same thing. There are people here that I miss, but I’m not too sure if I’m ready to pack up my life in New York City, and start over again. Believe it or not, being an artist is hard.”

Suddenly Callen understands why she wants to know. She wants to be closer to her mother, but she’s not ready to leave the big apple and start over with her career. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want her to stay. He’d like for her to stay in LA, even if they wouldn’t be anything more than just friends. He wants to reassure her, but he knows there is a limit to how comforting you can be to someone before it reaches past the friend zone.

Instead he says, “I didn’t know you were an artist.” 

“Yup. I am and I love it.”

She gives him a big smile and he thinks, ‘oh screw it.’

He sighs. “I don’t usually stay in the same place for too long, but,” He pauses thinking of the best way to continue. “You know, for what it’s worth? If you’re looking for a fresh start, being with someone you love, whoever that may be, might be the best place to start.” Her pace slows down and she looks up at him with those big eyes of hers. “And LA’s night life isn’t too bad.”

Her tongue slits out to lick her lips. “Maybe you could hit the hot spots with me?” She says. He can see the glint in her eyes and doesn’t miss the slightly seductive tone in her voice. For the slightest second Chloe’s eyes dart down to his lips and he considers, for just a moment, how easy it would be to swoop down and capture her lips with his. Luckily for him Chloe makes the decision easy for him.

Next thing he knows he’s being dragged through a door and into a store. As he takes a look around him, he can see that it’s the store that Regina Bradford works in. He was so focused on the conversation that he was having with Chloe and making her feel better that he didn’t even realize she had them walk around the block and right outside the store.

“Chloe,” Callen says warningly, “It’s not safe for you to be in here.”

“It’s a store. Have you never been?” She says teasing with sarcasm

“I had to get the clothes I’m wearing somehow.”

“Right. I can’t exactly picture you at a mall or buying things in general for that matter. You said you don’t stick around in the same place for too long so, you seem more like the bare necessities type of guy, than a ‘Hey, I feel like going out shopping today,’” she says trying to make her voice sound deeper in order to imitate a guy, “kind of guy.”

“Is that what you think guys that do like to shop do?”

Chloe pauses for a second before answering. “Well, probably not those exact words, but, I meant that, you’re missing the big picture here. My point is, that you just don’t seem like the type of guy that likes to shop unless they absolutely have to.”

“Well then in that case, you would be right. I’ve just never seen the point in shopping for things you don’t need, or already have.”

Chloe sees a scarf hanging that she likes and wraps it around her neck. “What do you think?” He raises his eyebrow slightly when she turns around for him, modeling it, and he can’t help but think she’d look good in anything.

“It’s a very nice scarf, Chloe.”

Chloe unwraps the scarf and places it back on the hook just as a lady with shoulder length red hair and a friendly smile walks up to them. “That is such a lovely color on you. Are you guys finding everything okay?”

Chloe turns around to find none other than Regina Bradford. The girlfriend of the guy trying to kill her. ‘How delightful,’ she thinks.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Good. Let me know if you need anything.” The lady says.

Just as Regina is turning around Chloe calls her back. “Um actually, I heard about this place from a girlfriend of mine,” Callen sends her a warning look laced with some confusion. She ignores him and continues, “And she said that this is the best place to find girlfriends of hired killers.”

A look of surprise flashes through Regina’s face before she is running through the side door of the store.


	12. The chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. Things got busy with school. Now I have way more time on my hands, so more to come. I tried making this chapter longer, but I really just wanted to get something back out there, so the next one I hope will be.

Callen stands slightly behind Chloe, thinking ‘So help me god. This won’t end well.’ And being the good federal agent he is, he was right.

None other than Regina Bradford walks up to them and asks if they need any help. Callen can do nothing but watch in surprise as he observes Chloe’s wonderful undercover act. He’s impressed, considering she’s an artist and clearly wouldn’t have any undercover experience. 

It takes only a few seconds for him to want to take back what he was thinking.

Just as Regina is turning around Chloe calls her back. “Um actually, I heard about this place from a girlfriend of mine,” Callen sends her a warning look laced with some confusion. She ignores him and continues, “And she said that this is the best place to find girlfriends of hired killers.”

Callen internally groans when all of a sudden Regina runs out of the building, Chloe head on her heels. 

Chasing after both of them, he runs through the side door of the building into the alleyway. He looks to his left, then to his right to find that the women have gotten much further away than he’d thought. They turn the corner, and seconds later so does he. The sound of a gunshot gets his heart racing and he picks up the pace.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Chloe chases Regina into the side alley of the building, following her deeper as they turn the corner. After a few seconds of running, she follows her around another corner. When she turns the corner, it’s empty, aside from the exit back onto the street and a couple of dumpsters. She slows down into a jog, slightly out of breath. She hears movement from behind her, and turns around only to find herself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Putting her hands up Chloe speaks, trying her best to keep her voice level, “Put the gun down.”

She can see that Regina’s hands are shaking and for a millisecond she sees the hesitation in her eyes. Chloe takes that millisecond to her advantage and knocks the gun out of her hands. It goes off. Luckily instead of the bullet hitting one of them, it lodges itself into the shell of a dumpster nearby.

Regina tries to run, and Chloe blocks her way putting her body in front of her, obstructing the exit from her view. Regina throws a punch, Chloe blocks it, but unfortunately didn’t see the other fist heading her way hitting her in the arm. Chloe loses balance and falls bringing Regina down on top of her. Regina is about to punch Chloe again, but she catches it in her palm. In trying to flip herself out from under other women, Chloe’s fist accidentally connects with the women’s face.

Out of habit the words slip from her mouth, “Ouch! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I swear!”

The woman on top of her stops for a moment and looks at her like she’s crazy. Who stops in the middle of a fight to apologize for hitting the person you’re fighting? 

Chloe, ignoring her own stupidity, manages to flip them and somehow get the other woman on her stomach. At the same time, Callen runs in gun drawn, ready for a fight. When he spots them on the ground he lowers his weapon.

“It’s about time. You’re a little late don’t you think?” She teases.

Callen shrugs, “You got a head start.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Right…” She had like a 3 second head start, but she lets him have it. “Give me your cuffs,” she orders.

“I think I got it from here.”

“Give. Me. Your. Cuffs,” she stresses each word holding out one of the hands that’s not currently keeping her human seat’s hands together.

“I would, but we don’t exactly carry cuffs.”

“Then what do you cuff them with?”

He pulls out zip ties from his pocket and hands them over to her. Tightening the ties around the suspect’s girlfriend’s wrists she tells Callen, “I have always wanted to do that.” He can hear the enthusiasm in her voice and the corners of his lips tick upwards.

Helping her lift Regina up, he complements her. “Not bad for a New York artist.”

“Do I sense some sarcasm in your tone?”

“No,” he replies genuinely. Noticing a light bruise forming on Chloe’s arm he asks, “Are you okay? You’re getting a bruise on your arm. Did she hit you?” He tries to ignore that heavy feeling of worry setting off in his gut. His arm reaches out to touch her, on its own accord, trying as if touching her could ease some of tension building up in his stomach.

“I’m fine. I can handle myself thank you very much. 

“Yeah, clearly.” The words are said with more acerbity and remorse than intended and he immediately regrets them the second the fall off his tongue. He regrets them even more as he sees the indignant look of sadness wash upon her face.

“Chloe, I didn’t,” He starts, feeling the need to explain himself. Before he can get the rest of the words out Sam pulls in up with the car. Sometime during their talk he must have texted him.

“I let you two out of my sight for a few minutes and you guys can’t even stay out of trouble.” He says looking between the two of them. Sensing the tension he moves onto a different topic. “Is that who I think it is?”

“Yup,” She replies, popping the P again, before Callen has the chance to reply. He’s starting to think that that’s her signature thing. “In the flesh. So… What do we do with her?”

“Now. We bring her to the boat-shed.”

“The boat-shed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a fight scene before, so sorry if it's a little boring. Sorry for the long wait,but it's summer now, so I'll have more time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer compared to the other ones. Believe it or not it's harder than i thought making it this long. Hot you like it. PS. Assistant Director Granger finally makes an (implied) appearance in this chapter. He and Hetty will both be in the next chapter. Hope you like it.

At the boatshed:

Kensi, Deeks, and Chloe are waiting in the outside of the interrogation room looking in through the big screen that shows, Sam and Callen questioning Ms. Bradford.

Sam is the first to start the interrogation. “Do you always carry a gun on you when you go to work? Expecting some company, were you?”

She of course doesn’t answer.

“Ms. Bradford, are you aware of what your boyfriend, Scott Ainsley, does for a living?” Sam asks. 

His question is reciprocated only by silence. He tries again with another question. This time he takes a picture out, it’s of Chloe. “Has Scott ever mentioned this woman to you,” he asks holding the picture up so he can see.

She is silent for a few moments until she finally asks the question any normal person would have asked about minutes ago, “Why am I here?”

“We are here because that woman was shot at by your boyfriend and his brother about a few hours ago.”

“What!?! No! Scoot could never, would never do that. Neither would David.” The words leave her mouth, but it doesn’t take a federal agent to hear the doubt cased over the words.

“Really? You sure about that?” Sam looks over at his partner, “Was she asking or stating? I couldn’t really tell,” Sam tells him sarcastically. 

“Oh. I don’t know. It didn’t sound like she was sure to me.” The same kind of sarcasm is in his voice as it was with Sam’s.

“Yes,” She tells them defensively. “I’m sure. Scott would never do that. He is a kind and loving man. I know about his past,” Sam and Callen look at each other. “He may have used to live a life of crime, but he’s over that now. I’m sure of it!” It sounds more like she is trying to convince herself that, than she is trying to convince the federal agents leading her interrogation.

This time its Callen’s turn to ask the questions. “Is that what he tells you? Do you believe him?”

Regina looks at her hands folded on top of the other in her lap. She doesn’t answer. Callen tries a different tactic. He pulls out pictures from the manila folder in his hands, curtesy of Nell and Eric. Spreading the pictures out just in front of her, being sure that she can see them, “Are you sure you’re not just turning a blind eye?” Regina looks at the pictures, all victims of the Ainsley’s work. Their MO is three 9 mm bullets to the chest. “These are just some of the people that had the displeasure of being on the other side of your boyfriend’s handy work. Your boyfriend and his brother kill people for money, and you know what? I think you’ve known about his choice of employment, and you know what else? In Know you know where they’re staying.” Callen kneels by her chair and angles his head to ensure she’s looking at him. “We’ve got you for assault with a deadly weapon. Tell us, what you know and we might just shed some time off your sentence.”

Regina’s eyes bulge at the idea of going to jail. “I didn’t know. I swear. I didn’t think he was capable of something like this. I thought it was just a couple robberies when he was a teen with his brother. I don’t understand why he would do this, especially know when…”

Sam’s eyebrows raise in question. “When what?” He urges.

“A few weeks ago I found out I was pregnant.”

Callen and Sam exchange a look. Things just got more complicated for them. “Tells us everything you know and we’ll see if we can get the charges dropped,” Callen tells her.

Looking to Sam for confirmation, she gets a head nod in return and starts, “A few days after I told him I was pregnant, he got a call. I don’t know who was on the other line or what they were saying, but it got Scott all stressed out. That’s when he started acting a little weird and secretive, and gave me the gun. He said he wanted me to be able to protect myself if something were to happen. I thought it was just him being overprotective about the baby, but maybe it has to do with the woman in the picture. One night he told me that I didn’t need worry about our financials, that he had it all figured out and that we were gonna be okay. That’s all I know. I’m sorry. The only reason Scott is doing this is because he wants to be able to take care of us.”

Sam nods sympathetically at her, “Okay, but the people who hired you boyfriend are dangerous people. If you don’t want the father of your child to get hurt, or hurt someone else, then you’re going to have to help us find him. Is there place that you know of where he and David would go? Anything you can give us would be helpful.” Sam’s voice is soothing, but firm.

After a minute of reluctance she tells them, “I followed him once to some storage garage place. I can write the name of the place down for you, but I don’t know if that’s where he’d be or the number of the garage he uses.”

Sliding a notepad and pen to her, Callen says, “That’s okay. We can take it from here.”

Regina writes down a few words on the notepad and hands it back to agent Callen. “Unfortunately, until we find Scott and David we can’t let you leave yet. It wouldn’t be safe for neither you nor Scott and David.”

“I understand.”

“There will be an agent waiting outside the door. In case you need anything, just ask him.”

Once Regina gives them a nod of comprehension, both Sam and Callen join the others outside of the interrogation room where the screen and table with chairs are.

The faces of the team’s tech operator and analyst appeared on the screen. Eric speaks first. “We put Daniel Hague through facial recognition, and we got a hit. He got off a private plane from New York just a few hours ago. From the looks of it, Daniel found you in New York, took one of the family jets to get you, only to find out he just missed you on your way to Los Angeles and here he is.”

“We are still looking the Ainsley brothers,” Nell adds.

“I think we can help with that. Regina a have us the name of a storage garage company that she followed Scott to. Fort Wayne Storage Rental. She doesn’t have a garage number for us though,” Callen says.

“I’ll look into it,” Nell says. “And just a heads up, Hetty and Granger are on their where over to you guys now.”

Deeks asks the question that popped into everyone’s mind. “What does Granger want with such a low profile case?” Hearing Chloe’s somewhat offended sounding huff, he turns to her and adds, “No offense.” 

Chloe ignores him, being low profile not really offending him as much as he thinks. “Granger? As in Owen Granger?”

The team gives her a skeptical look, intrigued as to how Chloe knows Granger. “Yup, that’s the one,” Kensi conforms.

“He’s the Assistant Director of NCIS.”

Chloe chuckles under her breath. ‘Never would have guessed the guy with a big nose and ears like Dumbo would be so important.’ Of course Chloe’s never been one to keep her thoughts to herself, she realizes when she hears the quiet sound of snickers from the agents around her. Suddenly they come to an abrupt stop and she hears Deeks choke trying to hold his in. She senses a presence behind her. On instinct she turns around is presented with an interesting sight. One tiny, yet frightening unamused looking manager, and one even more unamused, frighteningly tall director. There’s no way any one didn’t hear her gulp.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Hetty's 'friend' comes to visit. Her and Callen are involved in a shooting leading to the discovery that someone has put out a hit on Chloe. Callen and Chloe share a kiss but agree not to talk about it. The team discovers that a Daniel Hague, Chloe's ex husband and also the son of one of the biggest crime family's in Australia, hired two brothers, the Ainsley's. They interrogate one of the brother's girlfriend who leads them to a storage garage at fort Wayne storage rentals. Before the team leaves to check it out, Hetty and Granger show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Light:
> 
> Chloe ignores him, being low profile not really offending him as much as he thinks. “Granger? As in Owen Granger?”
> 
> The team gives her a skeptical look, intrigued as to how Chloe knows Granger. “Yup, that’s the one,” Kensi conforms.
> 
> “He’s the Assistant Director of NCIS.”
> 
> Chloe chuckles under her breath. ‘Never would have guessed the guy with a big nose and ears like Dumbo would be so important.’ Of course Chloe’s never been one to keep her thoughts to herself, she realizes when she hears the quiet sound of snickers from the agents around her. Suddenly they come to an abrupt stop and she hears Deeks choke trying to hold his in. She senses a presence behind her. On instinct she turns around is presented with an interesting sight. One tiny, yet frightening unamused looking manager, and one even more unamused, frighteningly tall director. There’s no way any one didn’t hear her gulp.

CHAPTER 15

“Oh, hey Granger. Didn’t expect to see you there,” she says, keeping her cool. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you Chloe, although I wish it were under different circumstances,” Granger says. “To answer your question Deeks, I’m here to help on the case. I’ve known Chloe here for quite a while now, and I don’t like knowing that there is a hit out on my friend. So from here on out I need everyone focused on this case only.”

The 3 NCIS agents, and LAPD officer share some confused and somewhat irritated looks. No one ever liked it when Granger did things like this. He may be Assistant Director, but that doesn’t give him the right to control their team.

Deeks, being Deeks, speaks up first. “Why is she so important that we have to drop all of our other cases?”

“Um, ouch?” Chloe’s voice can be heard in the background.

Granger looks down at Hetty, “Should I tell them, or do you want to fill your team in.” Sure. Now when he’s cornered he hands things off to Hetty.

“Tell us what?” Kensi says.

“You can’t just come in here and tell us to drop everything and not even give us a clue as to why.” Sam says.

Hetty, with her hands crossed behind her back, looks to the floor and nods, as if she agrees but is still contemplating the best way to approach the situation. The room is silent for a moment before she finally speaks.

“I might as well tell you now. It was going to get out sooner or later.” She lets out a sigh and from the corner of her eye she can see Chloe look away from her, “Chloe is not just a good friend. She is my daughter, and Grangers niece.”

Sam, Kensi and Deeks are baffled. Deeks can’t even think of his usual side comment. Even Callen is shocked. Sure he knew that Hetty adopted Chloe, but for Granger to be her uncle? That just brings up a whole new batch of questions.

“What do you mean she’s Granger’s niece?” Callen asks.

“Yeah, and what do you mean she’s your daughter?” asks Kensi.

Hetty shoots both her agents and stern look, effectively shutting them up. “Let me finish. Chloe was orphaned when she was 3 years old. I decided to adopt her. Granger and I were working closely together at the time and he became Chloe’s unofficial uncle and guardian. Now. Any more questions?”

Her tone clearly said she wasn’t asking. Everyone keep silent absorbing the information they’d just learnt about the woman who they had so recently meet and so quickly came to like.

“Great now that that’s out of the way, what have you found so far?”

Nell and Eric appear on the screen and right on time too. “So,” Eric starts, “We checked the footage of the storage place you got from Ms. Bradford, and guess what we found?”

Of course no one was really in the mood to guess, Nell answered for them placing a video on one side of the screen. “An hour ago, footage showed both brothers entering one of the larger storage units separated from the main building and they have not left yet. Odds are you can still catch them.”  
Eric jumps in, finishing Nell’s next sentence. “The information is already sent to your phones.”

“Good,” says Granger.

The two partners set out to leave but Callen and Sam are stopped in their tracks when Chloe follows them. “Can I at least sit in the front this time?” She whines.

“No.” Granger says, his deep voice leaving no room for argument. “The only place you’ll be sitting is either back up in ops or that hotel room.”

“But-”

Granger points a finger at her. No words are needed for her to know that whatever she says won’t make a difference. It’s always been that way when it came to Granger. The guy’s not even her real uncle, yet he acts like he’s her father. That’s always bugged her. Don’t get her wrong, he’s always been a prominent figure in her life, but sometimes his over protectiveness is too much. She looks at Hetty hoping she would be a bit more rational only to receive identical treatment.

“You guys are blowing this way out of proportion,” she says putting her hands out as if waiting for something.

"It's for your safety Chloe,” Granger starts. “The Hague is not the type of family you want to mess with and neither are the Ainsley brothers.”

At his words any childish need to argue leaves her as reality strikes once again. “Fine, but I’d rather stay here than go back up to ops. That place has a bad vibe”

Granger starts to protest but Hetty beats him to it saying “Okay my dear. There will be guards here though, just as a precaution. You are safe here. You guys,” she points at the team, “need to leave now and fast before those brothers get away from us again.”

As ordered the team heads out quickly towards the storage facility. Hetty and Granger linger on behind to have a talk with Chloe. Thus the accusations begin.

“You married a Hague Chloe? What were you thinking? How could you not tell your mother and I about this?”

Chloe frustration and anger rises as the questions keep coming accompanied by Grangers classic disappointed gaze.

“See! That right there is why I didn’t tell you! The look on both your faces right now is why I didn’t tell you! I know I haven’t been the best daughter or niece you and Hetty could have asked for. I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the past, ones that you, specifically, seem to particularly enjoy reminding me of. I didn’t want to tell you guys I got married because I didn’t want to be reminded of how much a disappointment I am to both of you!”

The room is engulfed in silence. Both Granger and Hetty are shocked to hear of Chloe’s true feelings. It might have been her own tears in her eyes, but she could swear she saw Granger and Hetty’s eyes glisten over. No one talked for a minute or two, taking the time to let everyone’s feeling settle down.

“We have never, ever been disappointed in you Chloe,” Hetty is slightly surprised to see granger speak with such sorrow and passion. It’s something she hasn’t seen in him for so long she forgot the kind of person he used to be. “I know we always been hard of you, me especially but it’s because we care. Hetty and I both love you very much. The fact that we’re not related means nothing. We’ve just always wanted you to be safe.”

“Safe and Happy,” Hetty adds. “We have never wanted you to think of yourself that way. You were brought into our lives with open arms. Our intentions to keep you safe were never to make you feel like you weren’t wanted. We lead dangerous lives Chloe. We are both so proud of the life you’ve chosen. So long as it make you happy and keep s you safe, we couldn’t be happier.”

“I… I’m… I don’t know what to say. I didn’t mean to yell at you guys. I just… I got so frustrated with everything and myself. I…Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank us darling.”

Chloe moves to hug Hetty. “Yes I do.” She stands awkwardly in front of Granger, who is hesitant to reach out for her. “And thank you too Uncle Granger.” The hug she gives him is awkward due to the significant height difference, but Granger accepts it comfortably anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensi and Deeks take the east entrance of the storage area while Callen and Sam take the west. On Callen’s command the team moves into the storage cell, guns at the ready. Scott and David with no decent cover, unless you count four a legged table, some chairs and a bulletin board decent cover, have no choice but to surrender. If only things could be that easy. Of course David wouldn’t go so easily.

He should have known better. Reaching for his gun in a room with 3 federal agents and a police officer was a stupid move. Callen, with his fast reflexes, shot first, leaving his brother two watch helplessly as two bullets tear into David’s chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Hetty's 'friend' comes to visit. Her and Callen are involved in a shooting leading to the discovery that someone has put out a hit on Chloe. Callen and Chloe share a kiss but agree not to talk about it. The team discovers that a Daniel Hague, Chloe's ex husband and also the son of one of the biggest crime family's in Australia, hired two brothers, the Ainsley's. They interrogate one of the brother's girlfriend who leads them to a storage garage at fort Wayne storage rentals. Before the team leaves to check it out, Hetty and Granger show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Light:  
> Chloe ignores him, being low profile not really offending him as much as he thinks. "Granger? As in Owen Granger?" 
> 
> The team gives her a skeptical look, intrigued as to how Chloe knows Granger. "Yup, that's the one," Kensi conforms. "He's the Assistant Director of NCIS." 
> 
> Chloe chuckles under her breath. 'Never would have guessed the guy with a big nose and ears like Dumbo would be so important.' Of course Chloe's never been one to keep her thoughts to herself, she realizes when she hears the quiet sound of snickers from the agents around her. Suddenly they come to an abrupt stop and she hears Deeks choke trying to hold his in. She senses a presence behind her. On instinct she turns around is presented with an interesting sight. One tiny, yet frightening unamused looking manager, and one even more unamused, frighteningly tall director. There's no way any one didn't hear her gulp.

CHAPTER 15  
"Oh, hey Granger. Didn't expect to see you there," she says, keeping her cool. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you Chloe, although I wish it were under different circumstances," Granger says. "To answer your question Deeks, I'm here to help on the case. I've known Chloe here for quite a while now, and I don't like knowing that there is a hit out on my friend. So from here on out I need everyone focused on this case only."

The 3 NCIS agents, and LAPD officer share some confused and somewhat irritated looks. No one ever liked it when Granger did things like this. He may be Assistant Director, but that doesn't give him the right to control their team.

Deeks, being Deeks, speaks up first. "Why is she so important that we have to drop all of our other cases?"

"Um, ouch?" Chloe's voice can be heard in the background.

Granger looks down at Hetty, "Should I tell them, or do you want to fill your team in." Sure. Now when he's cornered he hands things off to Hetty.

"Tell us what?" Kensi says.

"You can't just come in here and tell us to drop everything and not even give us a clue as to why." Sam says.

Hetty, with her hands crossed behind her back, looks to the floor and nods, as if she agrees but is still contemplating the best way to approach the situation. The room is silent for a moment before she finally speaks.

"I might as well tell you now. It was going to get out sooner or later." She lets out a sigh and from the corner of her eye she can see Chloe look away from her, "Chloe is not just a good friend. She is my daughter, and Granger's niece."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks are baffled. Deeks can't even think of his usual side comment. Even Callen is shocked. Sure he knew that Hetty adopted Chloe, but for Granger to be her uncle? That just brings up a whole new batch of questions.

"What do you mean she's Granger's niece?" Callen asks.

"Yeah, and what do you mean she's your daughter?" asks Kensi.

Hetty shoots both her agents and stern look, effectively shutting them up. "Let me finish. Chloe was orphaned when she was 3 years old. I decided to adopt her. Granger and I were working closely together at the time and he became Chloe's unofficial uncle and guardian. Now. Any more questions?"

Her tone clearly said she wasn't asking. Everyone keep silent absorbing the information they'd just learned about the woman who they had so recently meet and so quickly came to like.

"Great now that that's out of the way, what have you found so far?"

Nell and Eric appear on the screen and right on time too. "So," Eric starts, "We checked the footage of the storage place you got from Ms. Bradford, and guess what we found?"

Of course no one was really in the mood to guess, Nell answered for them placing a video on one side of the screen. "An hour ago, footage showed both brothers entering one of the larger storage units separated from the main building and they have not left yet. Odds are you can still catch them."

Eric jumps in, finishing Nell's next sentence, "The information is already sent to your phones."

"Good," says Granger.

The two partners set out to leave but Callen and Sam are stopped in their tracks when Chloe follows them. "Can I at least sit in the front this time?" She whines.

"No." Granger says, his deep voice leaving no room for argument, "The only place you'll be sitting is either back up in ops or that hotel room."

"But-"

Granger points a finger at her. No words are needed for her to know that whatever she says won't make a difference. It's always been that way when it came to Granger. The guy's not even her real uncle, yet he acts like he's her father. That's always bugged her. Don't get her wrong, he's always been a prominent figure in her life, but sometimes his over protectiveness is too much. She looks at Hetty hoping she would be a bit more rational only to receive identical treatment.

"You guys are blowing this way out of proportion," she says putting her hands out as if waiting for something.

"It's for your safety Chloe," Granger starts. "The Hague is not the type of family you want to mess with and neither are the Ainsley brothers."

At his words any childish need to argue leaves her as reality strikes once again. "Fine, but I'd rather stay here than go back up to ops. That place has a bad vibe"

Granger starts to protest but Hetty beats him to it saying "Okay my dear. There will be guards here though, just as a precaution. You are safe here. You guys," she points at the team, "need to leave now and fast before those brothers get away from us again."

As ordered the team heads out quickly towards the storage facility. Hetty and Granger linger on behind to have a talk with Chloe. Thus the accusations begin.

"You married a Hague Chloe? What were you thinking? How could you not tell your mother and I about this?"

Chloe frustration and anger rises as the questions keep coming accompanied by Granger's classic disappointed gaze.

"See! That right there is why I didn't tell you! The look on both your faces right now is why I didn't tell you! I know I haven't been the best daughter or niece you and Hetty could have asked for. I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, ones that you, specifically, seem to particularly enjoy reminding me of. I didn't want to tell you guys I got married because I didn't want to be reminded of how much a disappointment I am to both of you!"

The room is engulfed in silence. Both Granger and Hetty are shocked to hear of Chloe's true feelings. It might have been her own tears in her eyes, but she could swear she saw Granger and Hetty's eyes glisten over. No one talked for a minute or two, taking the time to let everyone's feeling settle down.

"We have never, ever been disappointed in you Chloe," Hetty is slightly surprised to see Granger speak with such sorrow and passion. It's something she hasn't seen in him for so long she forgot the kind of person he used to be. "I know we always been hard of you, me especially but it's because we care. Hetty and I both love you very much. The fact that we're not related means nothing. We've just always wanted you to be safe."

"Safe and Happy," Hetty adds. "We have never wanted you to think of yourself that way. You were brought into our lives with open arms. Our intentions to keep you safe were never to make you feel like you weren't wanted. We lead dangerous lives Chloe. We are both so proud of the life you've chosen. So long as it make you happy and keep s you safe, we couldn't be happier."

"I… I'm… I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to yell at you guys. I just… I got so frustrated with everything and myself. I…Thank you."

"You don't need to thank us darling."

Chloe moves to hug Hetty. "Yes I do." She stands awkwardly in front of Granger, who is hesitant to reach out for her. "And thank you too Uncle Granger." The hug she gives him is awkward due to the significant height difference, but Granger accepts it comfortably anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensi and Deeks take the east entrance of the storage area while Callen and Sam take the west. On Callen's command the team moves into the storage cell, guns at the ready. Scott and David with no decent cover, unless you count four a legged table, some chairs and a bulletin board decent cover, have no choice but to surrender. If only things could be that easy. Of course David wouldn't go so easily.

He should have known better. Reaching for his gun in a room with 3 federal agents and a police officer was a stupid move. Callen, with his fast reflexes, shot first, leaving his brother two watch helplessly as two bullets tear into David's chest.


End file.
